


Ко дню твоей свадьбы (On Your Wedding Day)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, In the world where TFP never happened, Letters, M/M, Wedding Fluff, weddinglock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Грядет день свадьбы Шерлока и Джона, и Джон приготовил Шерлоку подарок – письма от их самых близких друзей.





	1. Подарок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Your Wedding Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333266) by [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour). 



Мой дорогой Шерлок!

Мы пришли к этому. К нашей свадьбе!

Хотя у нас впереди много-много дней и лет, я хочу, чтобы ты знал — в нашем совместном будущем я не пропущу ни одного дня, в течение которого не буду доказывать тебе, насколько искренне и глубоко ты любим.

Понимаю, что это может показаться невыполнимой задачей, но уверяю тебя, это вполне реально.

Начинаю с небольшого подарка. Это письма, которые в предсвадебные дни тебе написали родные, друзья и самые близкие люди.

Прочитав их, ты, возможно, пару раз посмеешься, прогуляешься по закоулкам памяти, но надеюсь, что ты прежде всего увидишь, как много значишь для людей, чьи жизни переплетаются с твоей.

До конца наших дней всегда твой,

Джон.


	2. Майкрофт

Шерлок,

Я никогда не скрывал своей убежденности в том, что надо избегать чувств любого рода. Однако, как мне сообщил твой нареченный, если я буду развивать эту тему в данном письме, мне не позволят присутствовать на свадьбе. Боюсь, подобное развитие событий доведет Мамочку до удара, поэтому скажу только следующее.

Кажется, ты пришел к необходимости выбрать человека, с которым разделишь жизнь. Смею сказать, твой выбор является самым верным, мудрым и обоснованным. Твой будущий супруг верен тебе и даже слишком, что было ясно с самого начала. Не сомневаюсь, что он отправится на край Земли ради твоего счастья. Мы оба знаем, что это вовсе не фигура речи.

Подвожу итог — если и существует человек, на которого ты можешь положиться, это Джон Ватсон.

Желаю вам самого наилучшего,

МХ


	3. Скотланд-Ярд

Привет, Шерлок!

Я пыталась предупредить Джона, чтобы он держался от тебя подальше в самый первый день, когда ты привел его на расследование.

Рада, что он не послушался.

Салли Донован

***

Шерлок!

Я всегда знал, что это случится. Я говорил об этом с самого начала. Джон — единственный, кто всегда в тебя верил. Я тоже. В основном. А он — всегда. Поздравляю — ты нашел того, кто никогда тебя не предаст. Счастливой свадьбы!

Филипп Андерсон

***

Привет, приятель!

Наступил великий день. Должен признаться, если бы мне десять лет назад сказали, что я буду шафером на свадьбе Шерлока Холмса, я бы рассмеялся в лицо этому человеку и назвал бы его сумасшедшим.

Но ведь и Шерлок теперь не такой, как раньше, верно? Супергений под кайфом, который явился в Скотланд-Ярд и требовал обратить на него внимание? Честно говоря, я не надеялся, что в таком ключе ты протянешь хотя бы пять лет.

Поэтому я рад, что ты встретил Джона Ватсона. Ты никогда не думал о собственном благополучии, но с его появлением что-то изменилось. Сначала едва заметно, но сейчас ты отличаешься от себя прежнего, как день от ночи.

Я горжусь тем, кем ты стал, и счастлив, что ты можешь разделить это со своим избранником. Нет на Земле другого человека, кто заслуживал бы этого больше всего. Поздравляю, дружище, желаю долгих счастливых лет вместе!

С уважением,

Грег Лестрейд


	4. Молли Хупер

Шерлок,

До недавнего времени мне было бы трудно поздравить тебя с этим событием. Но теперь, когда я считаю тебя одним из самых близких друзей, и у нас такая дружба, в которой мы можем быть абсолютно честны друг перед другом, я поняла, что мое безответное увлечение никогда не было секретом. Конечно, ты знал о нем, судя по тому как часто использовал в своих интересах, нехороший ты человек. Пусть жаль говорить, что теперь тебе придется получать информацию общепринятыми способами, в конце концов, все сложилось к лучшему, не правда ли? Ты в лице Джона получил замечательного партнера, а я сохранила работу и чувство собственного достоинства.

Если честно, я очень рада за вас. Я плохо умею говорить о подобных вещах, возможно, по этой причине я выбрала себе работу с мертвыми, но речь о вас, и я очень постараюсь.

Шерлок, существуют две вещи, которые я о тебе знаю, причем давно. Первое, ты не такой каменный, как считают люди. Второе, единственная причина, по которой я уверена в первом утверждении, это Джон, который раз за разом помогает это демонстрировать. То, как ты себя ведешь, когда он рядом, как раскрываешь свое сердце, как стараешься показать свои самые лучшие стороны, как проявляешь свою человечность. Вот почему я знала с самого начала, что этот человек необходим тебе, вот почему я согласилась помочь тебе его спасти.

Ты — удивительный человек, Шерлок. В тебя легко влюбиться. Ты очаровательный, умный, красивый, ты притягиваешь внимание всех, когда входишь в комнату. Когда Джон с тобой, ты становишься еще лучше. Еще более человечней. Таких людей должно быть больше в нашем мире.

Я рада, что вы мои друзья, и очень рада за вас.

Поздравляю.

XOXO,

Молли Хупер


	5. Майк Стэмфорд, Гарри и миссис Тернер

Шерлок,

Счастливой свадьбы! Я очень рад, дружище. Если вы когда-нибудь решите завести детей, «Майк» — прекрасное имя для сына. Ни на что не намекаю.

Стэмфорд

***

Привет, брателло!

Если ты будешь вести себя с ним, как мудак, получишь от меня смачный пендель. Люблю тебя!

Гарри

***

Шерлок!

Миссис Хадсон не устает хвалиться тем, что ее жильцы теперь тоже женатая пара. Приглашаем вас на ужин, очень скучаем!

С уважением,

Миссис Тернер


	6. Миссис Хадсон

Мой дорогой, дорогой Шерлок!

С чего же начать? Мое сердце разрывается от радости. Я безмерно счастлива, что после того, через что вам довелось пройти, вы пришли к свадьбе, и я в этот особенный день рядом с вами.

Вы не особенно торопились, не правда ли? Но в ту же секунду, как увидела его, входящего в твою квартиру, я поняла. Я знала, что он станет единственным. Люди моего возраста понимают это шестым чувством. Держись за него, дорогой, и поверь мне, что это истинное. Он любит тебя больше всего мира. Несколько лет он выносил твои маленькие причуды и не очень маленькие тоже, переживал горе и невзгоды, и полюбил тебя еще больше. Я горжусь тобой, Шерлок, за то, что ты впустил его в свою жизнь и дал шанс этой любви.

Не знаю никого, кто бы так заслуживал счастья, и вы оба — живой пример того, что настоящая любовь существует.

Очень люблю вас обоих,

Марта Хадсон


	7. Миссис и мистер Холмс

Дорогой наш Шерлок!

Он — хранитель. Полагаю, ты уже это понял. Я так рада за тебя, мой дорогой, и с нетерпением жду, что наши семейные ужины станут хоть чуточку нормальными.

Люблю тебя,

Мама

***

Шерлок!

Брак — прекрасный подарок, и я очень горжусь тобой, сын, за то, что ты позволил другому человеку войти в свою жизнь. Тебе понравится это прекрасное, иногда раздражающее, невероятное и ухабистое путешествие.

Твоя мать и я в браке вот уже сорок шесть лет, и я хотел бы напутствовать тебя некоторыми важными вещами, которые вынес из своего опыта.

Некоторые говорят: «не ложитесь спать в ссоре». Не соглашусь. Ложитесь спать, рассердившись друг на друга, если хотите. Сон очень важен. Но независимо от того, что произошло, независимо от того, как вы злы, ложитесь спать, касаясь друг друга. Руками, ногами, чем угодно, но соединяясь. Как напоминание о том, что вы вместе и всегда будете вместе.

Каждый день говори ему, что любишь его, целуй при каждой возможности. Никогда не знаешь, не станет ли эта возможность последней.

Не держи зла. Прости, забудь и иди дальше. Всегда помни о том, что есть причины, по которым ты его любишь.

Плюй на мелочи. А мелочами является почти все.

Ставь его превыше всего, в своих поступках руководствуйся любовью.

Счастливой свадьбы!

Люблю,

Твой отец


	8. Джон

Мой любимый Шерлок!

Мне нелегко выразить словами, сколь много ты для меня значишь. Наверное, потому что для этого вообще не существует слов.

Проще говоря, я обязан тебе всем, и никогда не было, не существует, и не будет существовать Джона Ватсона без Шерлока Холмса.

Как твой муж, обещаю, что буду с тобой, невзирая ни на что, до последнего вздоха.

Я люблю тебя, люблю, люблю!

А теперь пойдем к алтарю, идиот!

Всегда твой,

Джон.


End file.
